Yukikaze
Yukikaze is a minor antagonist who once served as Ayanami's Begleiter before Ayanami rose to the position of the Barsburg Armed Forces' Chief of Staff. Yukikaze was killed protecting Ayanami in Raggs Castle. He was one of the four earliest members of the Black Hawks. Etymology Yukikaze is the name of a Japanese destroyer battleship. This name can be ironic in that Yukikaze (the ship) was the only member of its class to survive World War II, whereas Yukikaze (the character) is the only member of the Black Hawks who has not survived. In the Japanese language, 'yuki' means snow and 'kaze' means 'wind'. 'Yukikaze' means 'windblown snow'. Appearance Yukikaze officially appeared in manga chapter 98. Before that, his appearance had long been debatable. In the pilot chapter Begleiter '', when Hyuuga is talking about that Begleiter whom Ayanami confided in, there is a light-haired man seen kneeling beside Ayanami and in the next grid seen fighting back to back with Ayanami in a flashback, that could very well be Yukikaze. However, in manga Kapitel 26, when the snow and wind is blowing, Ayanami remembers a man with black hair and eyes who says to him: "Watashi no ou wa anata dake desu, Ayanami-sama (I have only one king, which is you, Ayanami-sama)". In Japan, many fans believe that this man was Yukikaze (possibly because they think there is a metaphorical hint in chapter 26, as in the Japanese language, 'yukikaze' means 'wind-blown snow', and they suspect that when Ayanami says "Oh, Yuki.." at the time, he means Yukikaze instead of the snow). In Ayanami's eyes, Yukikaze was beautiful, as Ayanami said "You are also beautiful when you are under cherry blossom petals" in the first drama CD. In light of manga chapter 98, Yukikaze is about half a head taller than Ayanami. Clothing When shown in the pilot chapter, Yukikaze wears the standard Black Hawk uniform: a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves similar to the other Black Hawks. His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on his right. He also wears round glasses. Relationships Superiors Ayanami In the ''Begleiter chapter, Hyuuga said that Ayanami and Yukikaze were very close, bordering on marriage,In the Begleiter chapter, Hyuuga says: "長年連れ添った信頼おける". and that Yukikaze cared a great deal for Ayanami, as he "served Aya-tan without a second thought for his own life".In the Begleiter chapter, Hyuuga says: "命を惜しむこともな尽くし". In the first 07-Ghost drama CD "The Love Letter which God Receives", Ayanami visits Yikikaze's grave and shows a gentle side that he doesn't show to other Black Hawks. It's possible that Ayanami may not have been so expressionless before Yukikaze's death. Hyuuga said in the drama "Yukikaze is smiling, saying Aya-tan is a superior who is so stubborn that it's slightly embarrassing".The first drama CD : The love letter that God receives, track 6. Hyuuga says: "ユキカゼも、アヤたんは ごうじょうでちょっとこまった じょうしだって 笑っているよ。" So, it appears that Yukikaze was indulgent of Ayanami. It seems that Ayanami still cannot forgive himself for failing to protect Yukikaze, as even though Yukikaze has been dead for more than ten years, Ayanami has been rejecting anyone who applies for that position. He still doesn't want to develop a close relationship with another Begleiter until Yukinami become his Begleiter. Ayanami has said that "I have asked my heart countless times but the answer never come ... is it really a bliss for you to have met me?" So, it seems that Ayanami somehow wishes that Yukikaze had never met him (as Yukikaze may still be alive if he hadn't met him, and he wouldn't have left his family and motherland to follow Ayanami to Barsburg when the latter was exiled).In the first drama CD, Ayanami said, "In my heart I've asked countless times, but an answer never comes. For you, is our meeting really happiness?" Presumably, Ayanami might have harbored romantic feelings for Yukikaze, judging from the way he phrases his meetings with Yukikaze. Ayanami has also said that Yukikaze is "the only Begleiter I have loved", and that he loved when it was just the two of them. Yukikaze's death took its toll on Ayanami emotionally and physically (as Ayanami said in the drama that he felt his time had stopped since Yukikaze left him and Ayanami's desire to keep the Black Hawks close to him). When Hyuuga said "He (Yukikaze) isn't the only one who cares about you," Ayanami warned Hyuuga by pointing his sword at him. In Kapitel 98 , it is revealed that Yukikaze was Ayanami's servant and friend even during the latter's childhood, when Ayanami was still a Raggs prince. It's unknown if Yukikaze knows that Ayanami is Verloren's reincarnation . Peers Hyuuga Although they have never been seen interacting during the series, it is probable that Hyuuga has worked with Yukikaze, considering what he has said in Begleiter ''and the first drama. However, despite the fact that they were once comrades, some fans speculate that Hyuuga holds a grudge against Yukikaze because his death damaged Ayanami so much emotionally and physically or because Yukikaze was loved by Ayanami and Hyuuga knew he would never have the same bond as they did . Katsuragi Considering that Katsuragi was one of the original four Black Hawks, it is likely that he knew Yukikaze. In Kapitel 89, because Landkarte disapproves of Verloren's coming to know love and hate after he met Eve, he may also dislike Yukikaze, whom Ayanami loved, for the same reason. Others Krom's Father Yukikaze's relationship with the previous Raggs king is unknown , but it's hinted that they had a complicated relationship . It's likely that the Raggs king acknowledge Yukikaze as Krowell's servant and friend . Yukikaze probably does respect the previous Raggs king to some extent , since the previous Raggs king is the beloved father of Krowell Raggs ( later known as Ayanami ) . Considering that the previous Raggs king exiled Krowell to Barsburg after he became a Warsfeil and regaining his memories as Verloren , it's hinted that though Yukikaze may respect the previous Raggs king , this respect is still limited . Apart from their shared connection to Krowell , no other interactions have been shown between them . Krom's Mother Yukikaze's relationship with the previous Raggs queen is unknown . Since she is Krowell's mother , it's hinted that he does respect her to some extent . It's unknown if Yukikaze actually witness or participate in the previous Raggs queen's murdered . Weldeschtein Krom Raggs Yukikaze's relationship with Krom is unknown , but it's hinted that they had a complicated relationship . It's likely that Krom acknowledge Yukikaze as Krowell's servant and friend . Yukikaze may have some respect for Krom , since Krom is Krowell's older brother . After the previous Raggs king exiled Krowell to Barsburg , Yukikaze didn't contact Krom , and the same can be said for the latter . Krom has not commented on Yukikaze's death and Yukikaze has not commented on Krom's death despite the fact that they both died at some point during the Raggs War . Fea Kreuz Raggs Yukikaze's relationship with Fea is unknown , but it's hinted that they had a complicated relationship . It's likely that Fea acknowledge Yukikaze as Krowell's servant and friend . Yukikaze may have some respect for Fea , since Fea is Krowell's older brother . After the previous Raggs king exiled Krowell to Barsburg , they did not contact each other . It's unknown if Yukikaze knows that Fea was Vertrag . History Early life Yukikaze was Ayanami's servant in the kingdom of Raggs. When Ayanami faced persecution for remembering that he is Verloren, Yukikaze fled with Ayanami to Barsburg. Death The ''Begleiter pilot chapter reveals that Ayanami had a Begleiter before he became the Chief of Staff and they were very close. Later, that Begleiter died defending Ayanami in a battle. He took a sword attack for Ayanami, at the time reminding Ayanami, who had regained Verloren's memory when he attended Dalia Barsburg's coronation party, of Eve's and King Krom's deaths. Differences in the manga and anime Death In Begleiter, Hyuuga says Ayanami's Begleiter died before he (Ayanami) became the Chief of Staff.The Begleiter chapter. In the anime, during the Raggs War, Ayanami was already wearing the spiky epaulet on his shoulder and his uniform had the additional trim which only the field-marshal and chief of staff's uniforms have,Episode 1: Teito Klein's flashback. so it is probable that Ayanami was the Chief of Staff during the Raggs War, meaning Yukikaze's death should have been before the Raggs War. However, in the manga Yukikaze died during the Raggs War.Kapitel 98 Quotes *''"I have one and only one king, which is you, Ayanami-sama."'' "わたしの王はあなただけです アヤナミさま", said by that unnamed soldier whom Ayanami remembers in Kapitel 26. Trivia *In Japan and China, there are speculations that Hyuuga and Yukikaze are related by blood, since if the dark-haired man in manga Kapitel 26 is really Yukikaze, he resembles Hyuuga a lot in physical appearance. *In Begleiter, Hyuuga once used "奴" to refer to Ayanami's dead Begleiter. It is an impolite way of referring to someone whom one considers to be of "lower standing" (e.g. younger in age, being your enemy) comparing with him/her. So, Yukikaze may have been younger than Hyuuga. *If Yukikaze had been a Warsfeil, he would not have died from wounds, therefore this could indicate that he was human. *Yukikaze is shown using his left hand to hold his sword. So, he may have been a left-hander, like Ayanami.The Begleiter chapter. *Yukikaze is implied to have used two swords like Hyuuga instead of one, because two swords were placed on his grave.The Begleiter chapter. *Yukikaze's death reminded Ayanami/Verloren of Eve's and King Krom's deaths. References }} Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Military members Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Human